What have I done?
by Starr3
Summary: Merry's been a naughty hobbit......


Title: What have I done?  
Author: Starr  
Rating: Umm.. not really sure. I'd say R - heavy petting involved for this part.  
Pairing: Frodo/Merry (Not slash though)  
Part: 1/?  
Disclaimer: The characters have been borrowed.  
I'll return them unharmed  
*avoids the hobbit eyes glaring at her* I swear I  
will. When I'm done.  
Summary: Short prelude fic. Someone's been doing something they shouldn't....  
Naughty hobbits  
Notes: I actually meant for this to be a PWP story... but the little rats went  
and developed a plot on me, and a conscience as well. I couldn't make them take  
advantage of each other (This is tricky without giving it all away). I also  
meant for there to be senseless shagging... but they won't oblige me.  
  
  
********************  
Frodo's Veiwpoint  
********************  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
I say nothing, hiding. I do not know where this female has come from, nor how she knows my name, but I really don't wish to know. I am waiting for Merry.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
I can see her searching for me. Oh where is Merry when I need him - even Sam would do, he could chase this female away. Sam was always willing to lift a skirt or two in his time.  
  
"Frodo? It's me. It's Merry"  
  
I cannot believe my ears. The woman thinks that she is my beloved Merry. Fool.  
  
"Frodo, please come out. Something dreadful has happened. Please? I really need to talk to you"  
  
I can hear the desperation in her voice, so I drop out of the tree I have been hiding in and just look at the woman who is so very convinced that she is Master Meriadoc Brandybuck. The resemblance between her and Merry is uncanny. Of course Merry doesn't look as soft as this woman, but the resemblance is still there.  
  
"Frodo, I can see by your eyes that you don't believe it's me. I understand why it is you should think that as well. I don't exactly look like myself at the moment. You don't have to talk, I will understand if you just want to listen until I can explain."  
  
********************  
Merry's Viewpoint  
********************  
  
I can see in your eyes that you don't believe me. Goodness, I barely believe it myself. All I can do is try my best to explain as you look at me mutely.  
  
"Frodo, I apologise for scaring you, but unless I was Merry, how would I find this place? You have kept it secret from all, which is why no one has found you except me - who you invited. I looked a little different when you whispered in my ear though."  
  
I smile ruefully as you start, remembering what you said, remembering the heat in your voice when you asked me to meet you here. I can see that you think I either eavesdropped, or that I am telling the truth and I am your own Meriadoc. How can I get you to believe me?  
  
"Frodo, I -" I look down, away from you for a moment " - I touched something I should not have touched. I asked Lady Arwen, and she laughed at me, then turned and thanked Gandalf for a spell that worked so very well. Apparently someone has been playing with Lady Arwen's cosmetics, and she asked Gandalf to put a spell on them so that she could find out who it was. I swear all I did was move a jar."  
  
I look at you sharply as you break up into helpless giggles, then smile myself as I see that you now believe me"  
  
********************  
Frodo's Viewpoint  
********************  
  
It is so very you my love. Merry, only you could move a jar and end up a female.   
  
"Merry, how - nay - why were you in Lady Arwen's rooms to begin with?"  
  
I draw you into my arms and kiss your soft mouth gently, noticing the differences in it now, to normal.  
  
"I wanted to ask her something, but she was overlong in coming back to her rooms, and I - I got bored"  
  
You flush prettily, and I think that I may just like bedding you as a woman. It will give us something new to experiment with at the very least. Gently I stroke your hair, wanting to know if it still feels the same as it did before. You look at me with surprise, and I don't wonder, you have long known my preference for bedding the male of the species.  
  
"Frodo? You are not unhappy?"  
  
"Nay Merry, I am a little miffed that you are female, but I think I might rather enjoy you like this. I think you might enjoy being taken like this as well might you not?"  
  
I watch your eyes widen as you had not thought of that aspect of being made female. You lean in and press you mouth to mine, and I open your lips gently with my tongue. You moan and lean into the kiss, weak with the desire that floods you suddenly. I plunge my tongue into you mouth, and drag you closer to me. I feel you gasp as our bodies make contact, and I feel two very hard point brush my chest, which makes you gasp again. I pull myself away from you for a moment, just looking at you.  
  
********************  
Merry's Viewpoint  
********************  
  
Oh goodness. You do that to me and then you stop? Just like that? I tear at your clothes, trying to get at the hard sculpted body beneath that you have toned walking to Mordor and back. I sigh in contentment as I get your shirt off and see that you have started to get the hobbit physique back again. You are starting to look a little plump again.   
  
I lift your hand and gently kiss the place where your finger is gone, knowing that it still causes you a little pain, even after all these months back in Bag End. I have never asked you what happened between you and Sam in those horrid months where we were apart, and I know that Pippin likewise has never asked Sam.   
  
I shake my head slightly and move my tongue to your chest, running it over your hard flat nipples, grinning when I feel your breath hitch in your throat. Once again you are letting me take charge. I cannot allow this to happen this time. This time it is you who must take charge, so I back off slightly, causing you to come after me.  
  
********************  
Frodo's viewpoint  
********************  
  
You are a coquettish little hobbit Merry. I cannot believe that you would tear my shirt off then stop, so I chase after you, and drag you down to the ground, rolling you underneath me and pressing a punishing kiss to your mouth.  
  
You moan with pleasure, and it sounds different than it does usually. I find I am not sure if I like the differences or not. I feel you writhe in pleasure underneath me, and once more feel the twin points of your nipples, pushing out from your breasts. I pause, thinking.  
  
  
********************  
Merry's viewpoint  
********************  
  
"Frodo? My love? Why did you stop?"  
  
I don't understand. You not only stopped, you rolled off me and buried your head in your hands. I can hear you sobbing gently, so I rub your back, to try and get you to open up for me, to tell me what is wrong.  
  
"Merry? I can't. Not with you like this. I apologise, I know you are my own Merry, but I cannot do this. Too many bad memories. I stopped and thought for a second, and it all came rushing back. I cannot."  
  
I watch you roll to your feet and walk away from me. I don't understand why you are leaving, or even where you are going. Frodo?   
  
"Frodo!"  
  
You just keep walking.  
  
********************  
  
To Be continued....  
  
Review... the faster you review, the faster more parts will come. 


End file.
